The B and B: Second Shift
by DJ Kitsune
Summary: Kanrik and Mariko are looking at a new life together and all seems good in the B and B...but what will happen with Hannah and Ferny as they start thinking about the next steps in their lives? Find out here..and yes the complimentary tea is still available
1. The New Beginning

The B and B

The New Beginning

_Written By Joshua King_

The planet is called NEOPIA. On its surface, raging oceans surround continents and islands of impeccable beauty. Its inhabitants are varied in race, culture, abilities, and beliefs. It is a place of opposites and extremes; of virtues and vices. It is a haven of opportunity and destiny…and the greatest eat and sleep in the universe!

_Hannah and Ferny's Bed and Breakfast,_ located on the top of a grassy hill overlooking the kingdom of Meridell, has been a frenzy of activity as of late. Usually Meridell, a land of farms and meadows, is as engaging to visitors as a musical about hay drying but not in the last few days.

What happened was a colossal smack which rocked the planet with enough good vibes to make a hippie feel sick. _Hannah and Ferny's Bed and Breakfast_ collided violently with…a wedding?!

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is June Sanchez and I am live at the wedding of two lovers who need no introduction. Kanrik Crestmere is the daring thief transformed into a dashing groom; Mariko Oshii is the soft-spoken but proud bride to be. The wedding is starting now: the rosy culmination of four months of true love bursting from their hearts and ours."

June stepped aside and she let her cameraman capture for the audience at home a simple yet breathtaking atmosphere. A wide meadow filled with flowers formed a backdrop to the decorated gazebo which would soon be filled. Inside, the minister and Kanrik stood patiently waiting for Mariko and her dad to start walking down the aisle.

A few hours earlier, Kazuya Oshii had personally helped Kanrik get ready for the biggest moment in his life. Any animosity that they had felt towards each other had evaporated and now Kanrik looked his way for a moment.

Just as he was reflecting on their new found friendship, the familiar sound of _The Wedding March_ hit Kanrik's ears like a sudden shot in the arm.

Mariko and her dad walked slowly to the gazebo, waving to their friends and guests as Kanrik stared at his wife-to-be. Her bridal kimono was pure white with lace patterns of cherry blossoms, snow willow, and hydrangea whirling around the silk fabric.

Kanrik took her hand and they looked at each other as Kanrik carefully lifted the veil covering Mariko's face. He was a little bit taken back at the level of beauty she displayed. It was as if she had been born with the face of a geisha and all he could think about was kissing her deeply and losing himself…

"Mr. Crestmere…" the minister said embarrassingly as the wedding guests began to laugh, "we're not to that part of the wedding yet."

Kanrik couldn't help but turn away and blush at his childish behavior. But Mariko's comforting hand on his shoulder helped him to regroup his thoughts as a young Scorchio came down the aisle with the rings.

The minister nodded to the young child and patted his head as he took the two rings and handed one to Kanrik and then the other to Mariko. Kanrik examined his ring for a moment before placing it on Mariko's ring finger.

"When I first saw you, something resonated within me. It was familiar, warm, gentle yet courageous. Over the last several months, I have only touched the tip of those feelings. You have captivated me in ways I've never experienced or even thought were possible. I feel like I'm at the beginning of a great adventure and I can't wait to climb with you in our joys, console you in our sorrows, and explore the depths of our love forever. I have placed this ring on your finger as a sign of my feelings." Kanrik said emotionally as Mariko wiped the tears from her eyes.

"When we were children, two silly bundles of innocence going through life on the clouds, I knew deep inside that this day would come. As we grew up and our innocence was replaced by responsibility, our memories replaced by amnesia, and our euphoria was replaced by tragedy, I never gave up hope that this day would come. Our passion for each other will be tested: some times it will cool; other times it will expand and it may even change in ways we will not expect. But I know that it will never be broken. I now place this ring on your finger as a sign of my feelings."

Kanrik himself began to sob tears of joy. He rubbed Mariko's hand and his eyes as the minister began to speak.

"By the power vested in me by the kingdom of Meridell, I declare you to be Mr. and Mrs. Kanrik Crestmere, husband and wife…"

The minister didn't get to finish the rest of his speech as Kanrik and Mariko finally kissed each other with the applause of Kazuya, Anastasia, and their friends and family as their soundtrack.

When they finally opened their eyes, Kazuya was standing next to them with John Spiritwarrior, Hannah, Ferny, and Golem Darkhand. They quickly led the couple to the private lobby inside the bed and breakfast.

"It is time to uncork the champagne, my boys! Our bachelor is now a married man, hitched up to the wagon and ready to ride out!" John shouted as he barely avoided getting whacked by Armin and the catering cart he was navigating. His friends couldn't contain their laughter.

"You've got to watch yourself, John. Who's going to tie the knot with Hannah if you get killed by Armin's bad driving?" Ferny teased as Hannah playfully tried to punch her in the arm.

"I'm more concerned with losing all of that good food! I slaved over a hot oven yesterday getting it ready." Hannah shot back as Kazuya pulled out the chairs at the head table for them.

After a few minutes of continued banter, Kanrik and Mariko were seated at the head table with John, Kazuya, Golem, and Kanrik's parents on his side. Mariko's parents, Hannah, Ferny, and Anastasia sat on the other side. In typical fashion, Kazuya raised his glass of champagne to offer the first toast.

"Let me be the first to raise a glass of fine bubbly to the couple that I tried so hard to break up. I can laugh about it now because I have learned a good lesson from it which I will carry with me for life. Kanrik, brother and best friend, you have just married the most peaceful and elegant lady you could ever find in Neopia. If you ever cross her wrong, however, a more lethal ball of flaming wrath you will find nowhere else. And believe me; I know this truth better than anyone else at this great reception."

Everyone laughed and clapped as Hannah stood up and raised her now empty glass to do a toast to the couple on behalf of the ladies.

"Mariko, I envy you. For a time, my heart would skip a beat at the sight of Kanrik and it still does from time to time. The Bringer War turned my world and his upside down and we were there for each other as friends. I know that fate or a higher power has returned him to you and I am joyous for you. I wish you two all of the blessings that can rain down upon you. May your cup never empty and your passion never falter or fail in its journey.

As the joyous afternoon continued, Kanrik and Mariko said goodbye to their friends who slowly departed for their homes. It was while Mariko was outside with Hannah that Kanrik started to hear the faint sounds of a cello coming from the dining area down the hall. Kanrik checked to see that Mariko was okay before hurrying out of the private lobby. He soon began to hear violins, violas, and a heavy bass. Their volume continued to increase as he arrived in the kitchen and opened the door to the dining room.

Inside, he saw Ferny and a finely-dressed gentleman dancing to orchestra music coming from a small CD-player sitting on the steps which led upstairs. Unfortunately, the music didn't drown out his presence and Ferny gasped at his intrusion.

"Is that you, Kanrik? We didn't notice you come in." Ferny asked as Kanrik shrugged.

"You and Jeran seem to be having a good time. I'm sorry for the invasion of your privacy. I heard the music from the private lobby and was curious, that's all. I'll leave you two alone and go help Hannah and Mariko tidy up."

As Kanrik ran out in a flash, Ferny and Jeran chuckled to themselves. Some day, they too would finally settle down and tie the knot. But for now they were simply content to hold each other close, dance the night away, and hope that their future wedding would be as magical as Kanrik and Mariko's had been.


	2. The Passion of the Journey

The B and B

The Passion of the Journey

_Written by Joshua King_

"Is something weighing on your mind, student?" Ryshu asked softly as Ferny turned around to look him in the eyes. Ryshu was her Sifu; her instructor and guide in Shaolin Kung-Fu at the Training Academy in Meridell.

For the last week, Ferny had seemingly gone through her training regimen with utter perfection. But Ryshu, with his keen insight and instinct knew that there was something amiss. It wasn't harmful or confusing; it was simply something within Ferny's heart and mind that hadn't been there before.

"I've been meditating, Sifu. I've been examining and questioning my purpose in life. I've reached black belt rank in both Taekwondo and Aikido, earned my masters degree in business administration, and I've been able to co-operate a successful bed and breakfast…"

"But you want more from life than just a list of outward accomplishments?" Ryshu answered, almost reading Ferny's mind like an open book.

"I feel like a young grasshopper that's only just learned to sing its song. I know deep down that I have progressed far in making myself into who I want to be, but there is an entire symphony ready to be performed and I feel like I've only finished the first note. My Sifu, I want to live such a dynamic life that all of me is completely fulfilled, a life which ends with me having no regrets whatsoever." Ferny said as Ryshu placed his old, wrinkled paw on her shoulder.

"My dear child, I do not know of a single student that I've taught or has been taught by my predecessors in twelve centuries or more that hasn't burned in their soul with this desire. To try and capture life itself and bridle it like a horse is an extremely difficult but noble challenge. My sifu, Lu Ping, told me once: _The complete pursuit of one's goal is often more rewarding than the goal itself._ Meditate on this until we meet again next week, student." Ryshu admonished as he and Ferny bowed to each other in respect.

As Ferny walked down the road to her small house, she soaked up the wind and moonlight that poured all over her. She had a lot to think about, but she also needed the comfort that the light breeze was giving her.

She reached her house minutes later and removed her shoes at the door. Changing into a nightshirt, she violently fell onto her bed and began to doze off like a dead-woman under the heavy blanket that lay with her. Sleep couldn't have come soon enough.

**A week later, at 5 a.m…**

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as Ferny woke up from her slight hibernation and started her day. She secretly hoped that the mounds of work at the bed and breakfast would give her an excuse to stay in the privacy of her office.

After quickly devouring some cereal and gulping down a large mug of coffee, Ferny walked briskly to the bed and breakfast and welcomed everyone inside with a warm smile. Hannah was standing next to the counter, ready to arm her business partner with the events of the day.

"King Jazan and Queen Nabile came by looking for you. They're doing some kind of conference with the royalty of the other kingdoms of Neopia and they want to use our private room for the meeting." Hannah said while Ferny led her into the kitchen.

"I have no problem with them holding their conference here, but I brought you in here to tell you something really important."

"Well come on, girlfriend, spill it." Hannah encouraged as Ferny released a long sigh.

"I'm thinking of taking some time off from the restaurant for a while. I've been under a lot of stress lately and there's someone in Shenkuu that I need to meet up with. I'll also be scouting around Neopia for a good location to do what we…" Ferny started to say as Hannah suddenly and violently slammed her paw against the sink.

"Is something wrong? Did I say…" Ferny started to speak again as Hannah interrupted her once more.

"You're damn right something's wrong and it is you and your self-centered attitude! Kanrik and Mariko are honeymooning on Lutari Island, which means that we are short handed, and you want to go on a vacation! Am I invisible or something? The last time I checked, I was co-owner of this establishment!"

Ferny could only lower her eyes and shake her head as she realized just how selfish she had been, even if it was for only a few moments. Here she wanted to run off without even considering Hannah's needs. And she knew that Hannah herself could use some time away from the business. She might as well have been treating her partner like a lackey that she could boss around.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. You are co-owner and I just come in here like I can do whatever I want without considering your needs. Here I thought that I had changed my attitude. I guess I haven't changed all that much." Ferny apologized as Hannah hugged her friend.

"Oh hogwash, that's not true. We just all have our moments where we make mistakes and our weaknesses come out. Look, girlfriend, Kanrik and Mariko will be coming back in four days. When they do, we'll both go on vacation. I'm sure they can handle running things while we recharge our batteries."

"But I don't know how long I'll need to be away. This person that I'm meeting up with has invited me to a very remote location at the request of my Sifu and when I leave will be up to him."  
Hannah pondered her words for a moment before smiling at Ferny and patting her on the back.

"You take as long as you need. It's obvious that this trip you're taking to Shenkuu is about more than time off for R and R. But I will expect you to still do your part of the job; we'll just have to use the internet to get it done. Sound fair?" Hannah asked as Ferny gave her a high-five.

"Thanks for understanding, Hannah. Now let's get over to my office so we can plan out our trip."

**Four days later, in Ferny's office…**

"Us, take care of the bed and breakfast in your absence? Are you sure we can handle it?" Kanrik asked as Hannah and Ferny put their hands on his shoulders.

"You and Mariko will do fine. We'll have our cellphones on us if you have any questions or concerns. We won't be able to run to the rescue, however, so you'll have to trust our answers if things get kooky." Ferny laughed as she took her suitcase and walked out to Hannah's convertible.

With her suitcase and Hannah's laying secure in the trunk of the convertible, Hannah started her up and Ferny jumped into the passengers' seat.

"So where are you going?" Mariko asked as Hannah gave her a wicked little smile in return.

"We're heading to your stomping grounds in Shenkuu. It's early April, so we can go to the cherry blossom festivals. Those trees will be so beautiful and my camera will be so ready to capture it."

"Just do Neopia and my friends a favor and be gentle on the saké, alright. And be careful when eating sushi or puffer fish or you'll both be coming home in an ambulance!" Mariko warned as Hannah and Ferny drove off with a heavenly sunset in front of them.

"You think you two can handle the running of things or should Anastasia and I call 911 ahead of time?" Armin butted in suddenly.

"O ye of little faith, why do you doubt? Speaking of beginnings, have you started dinner or will we have to fight off a hungry mob?"

Armin didn't answer, but he simply led Kanrik and Mariko to the dining room where their customers were mowing down plates of lasagna almost as quickly as Ana could refill them.

"Now who's doubting? Anyway, I've got dishes to scrub so I'll exit stage left. Have fun, you two." Armin chuckled as he rolled up his sleeves and left for the kitchen.

As the next couple of days went by, Kanrik and Mariko got a feel for what managing a bed and breakfast was like. They certainly found a new appreciation for how hard it could be.

Meanwhile, Ferny was appreciating the view of the gigantic mountains that stood between Shenkuu and Neopia Central. Hannah was just grateful that a few dozen courageous souls had paved a road through them decades ago.

They finally reached the Blue Square at the center of Shenkuu and prepared to part ways. Waving goodbye, Hannah drove off for the docks where she knew Captain Tuan and his crew would be working hard. Ferny started walking to the Grand Shaolin Temple deep in the mountains.

Hannah looked back suddenly and as she saw Ferny travel peacefully down the serene road to the mountains, she secretly hoped to be able to begin as brave a journey as Ferny was someday.


	3. The Struggle To Become Part One

The B and B

The Struggle to Become Part One

_Written By Joshua King_

_"I walked into that temple as naked inside as the day I was born. It seemed as if my soul's deep questions multiplied by the hour and when Grandmaster Lu Ping looked at me for the first time, I had no words to say. But when he spoke, I could almost hear the very grass outside stand at attention"_

Princess Fernypoo

It was almost dark when I finally reached the top of the slope where the Shaolin Temple stood tall and threatening. My feet were sore and covered with dirt, along with bits of rock and grass. My whole body felt like a sweaty mass of pure exhaustion. With the nighttime stars out in all of their luminance, I sat down under one of the giant oaks lining the walkway leading up to the temple steps.

Sleep didn't come to me immediately, as my mind and my soul could not rest beside the army of unanswered worries and questions that were looming over me. But one peaceful thought did manage to sneak past the enemy camp.

It was my mind trying to imagine the many students who had endured the same journey that I was still crawling on. Perhaps it was one of them who had planted the trees here, knowing that future students would be appreciative of their shade and their trunks to lean upon.

By the time I allowed that thought to pass from my heart, I found myself being pulled gently into slumber. Tomorrow I would enter the temple and receive the answers I so desperately needed. I would discover myself more deeply than ever before. What I didn't know was how hard it would be or how long it would take.

**The next morning, 6:00 am…**

After doing the usual 'getting up in the morning' stuff, I walked towards the steps to the Shaolin Temple. Standing at the top was Grandmaster Lu Ping and he was running his fingers through his long white beard while glaring at me like a swooping hawk does at a fish leaping out of the water.

Despite my nervousness, I managed to get my legs going and I quickly scaled the stone steps and Grandmaster Lu Ping smiled slightly while turning and walking away. I knew without him needing to say anything that he wanted me to follow and so I did, making sure to keep an appropriate distance between him and myself.

We soon entered the outer courts inside and I started to feel a bit more at ease. Seeing students going to and fro with joy and calm in their strides and faces helped, but I knew that the Grandmaster had a reputation for being a hard, almost cruel, sifu. I almost wanted to think that they presented themselves to me like they did so as to fool me into a false sense of security.

Unfortunately, before I could decide which version of the truth I would believe, we had arrived at the training area. Nineteen students, in four rows of five with a space in the front center empty, stood ready to get started. I didn't even dare to make them wait any longer than necessary so I walked to the open space as quietly and humbly as possible. Grandmaster Lu Ping took his place in front of us and prepared to get started.

"As you can see students, we have a newcomer into our disciplined ranks. This is Princess Fernypoo and she comes from the Martial Arts Academy in Meridell, where she is a very accomplished disciple. I expect you to show her the same respect as you do each other. Now then…" Grandmaster Lu Ping began as I took the same stance as the others and prepared to train harder than ever before.

And that's exactly what I did, too. Muscles that hadn't been fully tested in months suddenly were awakened. My heart felt like it would shoot out of my chest, but I couldn't have been happier. This is what I wanted: a new challenge to overcome and a new experience to add to the many before…or was it just the outward, temporary display of what I really craved?"

That question haunted me as I left the class and walked around the outer courts. Sure, I had silenced the doubting looks of the other students. Maybe I had even gained a little bit of respect from my new sifu.

But it was an empty feeling to me to be respected when my very soul required something loftier. As much as I tried to cover or hide it, I didn't really desire other people looking at my list of accomplishments as much as I wanted myself to look upon them; like my life was only a lifeless attempt at proving something to myself.

As I tried to reason with these thoughts, I realized that I had walked around the outer courts at least twice without seeing its beauty and symmetry. Noticing a garden of flowers in particular, I realized how badly I needed to just shut down my mind for a while and appreciate other things.

It wasn't long before I found a quiet spot just beyond a wooden bridge to do so. The peaceful sounds of the brook running underneath the bridge, the chirping of birds, the shade provided by the tree which housed them…it was just what I needed…

**Later that afternoon…**

Unknown to me, two hours had passed since I had sat down and leaned against the tree to rest. It was a light tap from Grandmaster Lu Ping's cane that finally stirred me. Like he had done at the top of the steps to the temple, he smiled at me slightly and turned to walk away. I quickly gathered myself and followed him in a somewhat nervous manner.

We soon found ourselves in the inner courts; a square shaped assembly of rooms with a stadium-like center area, which was obviously there for sparring or training. Two of Lu Ping best students were practicing some of the new holds and stances we had learned earlier when Grandmaster Lu Ping and I walked inside.

They immediately stopped their sparring and bowed to my new sifu while looking at me with a slight air of offense. Not wanting to further their discomfort, I quickly took my place next to them and bowed as well. Grandmaster Lu Ping only smiled and stroked his white beard.

"You may be wondering why I brought the newcomer here, which is usually reserved for you two. I have done this because of the endeavor that you two will be embarking on in one month. If Fernypoo is willing, I will allow her to join you as she is also trying to determine meaning in her life. I think that she will find this enlightenment if she goes with you." Grandmaster Lu Ping spoke quietly as he looked directly at me.

The shock I felt was unlike anything I had ever encountered. Immediately, my mind raced with the thoughts of all that I would have to lay aside to do this, but I also knew that this opportunity had not just been placed in my reach by chance.

"I thank you for giving me this offer and the time to meditate on what it will require of me. There are a few friends of mine which I will have to tell of this, but I will reach a decision within the month." I spoke humbly as I bowed again to the Grandmaster and departed for the safety of the outer courts.

Again my mind raced with thoughts and it was all I could do to keep them in order. I had always assumed that my desire to recreate myself would be a constant process, but I never dreamed that it would take such a violent turn. Was I really ready to just leave my current life behind to do this?

The thought that the running of the bed and breakfast would have to leave my hands and enter Kanrik and Mariko's care scared me the most. Hannah would be there of course, but she didn't know how to run the financial side of things like me. Mariko knew some things, but would she be able to adjust from just helping with the books to doing it all herself?

As the afternoon turned into night, I decided that sleep would be my best ally. All of the stress of the day had tired me to the point that I couldn't think anymore. I had little trouble finding the dormitories and my room was clearly marked. So tired was I that I barely noticed how nice the room looked and how tidy my bed was. Only one thought remained in my head as I turned in for the night and it was the scariest of all: how would I be able to break the news to Hannah?


	4. The Struggle To Become Part Two

The B and B

The Struggle to Become Part Two

_Written By Joshua King_

_"The sea is so massive, yet so intricate. The dolphin leaping like a gymnast is as precious as the miles of endless ocean which it calls home."_

Hannah Hawthorne

I've always enjoyed quiet drives in my car. There's something about hearing the chirping of birds along with the humming of an engine that is pleasant to me. I know mine is probably a unique view, but it's just as well: I'm a unique individual.

Unfortunately, my quiet drive didn't end so pleasantly. With only three miles to go before arriving at the harbor to board _The Cyrodrake's Gaze_, my all black Trans-Am convertible suddenly skidded off the road.

The mountain path, again unfortunately, was hundreds of feet above the ocean and I was given only seconds to make an escape. But, this time in my favor, I had the top down and my luggage next to me.

With a powerful kick off the steering wheel, I rose above my convertible with my suitcase in hand. Thankfully, I always pack light. Within minutes, I scaled the rock face and was on solid ground again.

My final batch of luck revealed itself in the delay which kept _The Cyrodrake's Gaze_ anchored while I sped off to the harbor. So far I was 3 and 2 with good fortune up by one, which could only mean one thing: I still had one bad case of luck to go before I sailed off.

The final dose of curse came at me thanks to Captain Tuan: it took the form of one hundred and fifty plus pounds of Bonju, his chef. And it came within inches of hitting me right in the solar plexus.

"Hannah, my God! I swear I didn't see you there before I tossed Bonju off my ship." Captain Tuan apologized as I collected myself. Bonju wasn't so lucky: his head ended up hitting a barrel of oil instead of me. He was out cold.

"It's okay, but I wonder why you just launched him off your ship. He must have done something unforgivable to receive that harsh a punishment." I replied as I walked on board the ship.

"It's a long story, believe me. But I suppose that you'll have plenty of time to hear it on deck."

With these words, Captain Tuan signaled for Anjou and Hoban to weigh anchor and shake out the sails. With this done, we took a deep breath and began to leave the harbor behind us.

Hoban came up to me after finishing his duties and offered to carry my luggage into my cabin. Captain Tuan followed us and as we entered the cabin and closed the door, he began to explain the whole mess with Bonju.

"So he really tried to knife you, Hoban? And you didn't do anything to provoke him?" I asked as Hoban nodded and Captain Tuan started to pace.

"Had something to do with my decision to make Hoban my first mate about a week ago. Guess he didn't like that idea very much. To my relief, Hoban doesn't sleep heavily and he easily restrained Bonju until I could deal with him." Captain Tuan explained as I began to unpack.

"Unfortunately for us, now we have no chef. Don't get me wrong, anybody could cook better than Bonju…" he continued as I came up with an idea and interrupted him.

"Well, I wouldn't mind taking care of your cooking needs during the trip. Shoot, I'll still get plenty of time to relax and it'll be fun to work in a cuddy." I offered as Captain Tuan almost choked with laughter.

"You've got a good eye, my dear. We did remake one of our smaller cabins into the kitchen." Hoban responded as he gave me a big hug. Captain Tuan gave me one as well.

"I can't begin to tell you how much we appreciate this gesture. You just make whatever you want and we'll love it, I guarantee it. Hoban will let you know about meal times and all of that." Captain Tuan replied as he hurried off to check up on things on deck.

**That afternoon, 5 p.m…**

Seeing Captain Tuan and his crew nearly devour their plates thanks to my 'Fetuccini Alfredo a la Swordfish' made my heart soar. This is what real cooking was about: not the washing of dishes or the cooking over hot ovens, but the love poured into every meal.

My shipmates made sure to return the love by saying thank you and patting me on the back. But I wasn't even close to being prepared for what happened next.

"Thanks for the meal, Hannah. It was the best thing I've eaten in months. I…" Hoban started to say as he suddenly kissed me. Without even thinking, I gave in to the emotion of the moment and it wasn't until I started to hear the uproar of the rest of the crew behind me that I let go.

"I'm…sorry. That was inappropriate…sorry." Hoban stammered as he fled the dining room in a rush.

I honestly just stood there in shock. The kiss felt good, really good and he had nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I didn't push him away in disgust. I returned the kiss just as strongly and it was only the snickering behind me that broke through what was a very pleasurable moment.

Still, I went to bed that night thinking about it. He was really handsome and he seemed to be quite intelligent and gifted. He was also quite shy, but I didn't care. Something had formed between us…like love at first sight or something.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my cabin door. I quickly sat up in my bed. It was then that I heard Hoban's voice ever so sweetly through the room.

"Hannah, you still awake...It's me Hoban. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you'll be with us for a week…and that I really think you're beautiful. I hope that my sudden display of my feelings didn't frighten you. I know that you feel the same way now and I hope that we will get to talk some more before you go…Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Have a nice night." Hoban stammered as I heard him walk away from the door.

Suddenly my heart was flooded with warm feelings. I even felt guilty for not opening the door and letting him inside. He seemed to be everything I'd ever wanted, but even as I lay on my bed I knew that 6 a.m. wouldn't be too far away. I quieted down my thoughts and went to sleep…I'd see him in the morning, anyway.

**The next morning, 6 a.m…**

"Good morning, Hannah. I see that you're busy in there…do you mind if I offer my assistance?" Hoban asked sweetly as I nodded with a pleasant smile.

I was really glad for the offer, and not just because of the events from last night. Fact is, I'm not a morning person and I was just starting to enjoy my first cup of coffee when he came in.

"You can peel some potatoes for me if you want. How many do you think we'll need…eight, perhaps." I asked as Hoban chuckled to himself.

"Better make it ten, my dear. The good captain can eat three whole ones by himself. By the way, could you hand me a large coffee mug. I think I'm going to need a pick me up as well. It's been a long time since I 've raised from my slumber this early."

As I took a mug from the cupboard, I couldn't help but get warm feelings for Hoban again. To think he woke up this early just so he could help me make breakfast…all I could think was 'wow'.

Unfortunately, I soon realized that I should have been thinking of something else. But I was too late as Hoban put the coffee mug to his lips and recoiled in surprise. I couldn't help but laugh as he plopped down into a chair looking like he'd just had his ears blasted off by a trumpet at close range.

"It's my special dark blend. It's especially made for individuals like me who have a hard time staying awake before sunrise."

"Yeah, I imagine this brew could eat through a tank. If you don't mind sliding the creamer and sugar over here, I'll get started on these potatoes." Hoban whispered as he finally returned to normal.

As the day went on, Hoban and I continued to talk while engaging in various duties on the ship. I told him about my past life as a treasure hunter and how I'd fought pirates and the armies of _The Bringer_. I even told him that I'd always dreamed of sailing the seven seas as a career. He seemed to enjoy hearing that, as if he knew something about my future that I didn't. This was suddenly confirmed when Hoban called Captain Tuan over to join us in conversation.

"I'm going to be direct, Hannah. I'm a proud captain and I'm going a little bit out of character when I say this, but I'm begging you. We need a chef of your ability on our ship and we'd like to make you the newest member of our crew…" Captain Tuan said as I unsuccessfully tried to interrupt.

"Now I realize that you are the co-owner of _Hannah and Ferny's Bed and Breakfast_, but this afternoon while you were organizing our supplies, Hoban and I came up with a way for you to do most of your restaurant duties and still be on this ship full-time. Hoban, you want to show her what we bought for her…"

I couldn't believe my eyes as Hoban placed a brand-new, state-of-the-art notebook computer in my open arms. Part of me was astounded at the gift, but the other part wondered how they'd purchased it in the first place. Of course, Hoban had an answer ready for me before I even asked.

"We just happened to pass a merchant ship from Altador and as you know they've been going through quite the industrial revolution these last few years. This is just one of the many new things they've successfully put their hands into doing: making affordable computers." Hoban chuckled as I started to pace.

"This is too good to be true. I could use the internet to keep track of everything that I'd need to purchase for the bed and breakfast and still live my dream…you do realize that I'm going to need some time to think this over." I asked as they both nodded.

"You do still have five more days with us and we are prepared in case you have to decline our offer, but I really hope you don't" Captain Tuan said as he returned to his quarters.

So for the second night in a row, I was riddled with thoughts. But this time I wasn't thinking about Hoban, but about something even more important: how would I ever break the news to Ferny?


	5. The Struggle To Become Part Three

The B and B

The Struggle To Become Part Three

_Written By Joshua King_

"To think we were thinking along similar lines and both scared to talk to the other. Wonder how our employees are going to react to our news?" Ferny said sarcastically as she sat down with Hannah on the deck of _The Cyrodrake's Gaze._. They had crossed paths only hours before: Ferny was walking on the coastal road leading south of the Shaolin Temple in Shenkuu and _The Cyrodrake's Gaze_ just so happened to be sailing in the other direction.

"They'll probably be relieved not to have us looking over their shoulders every day. But that does bring a problem to my mind: who's going to oversee the bed and breakfast in our place. I was going to suggest Kanrik and Mariko, which would be the most obvious choice, but I'm not certain that they'll want all of the responsibility." Hannah said shaking her head.

"I agree. They did just get married only a few months ago, after all. They've probably got enough problems just adjusting to a new way of life. But we've got no choice but to put it before them or give up our plans. And the latter is not a choice I'm willing to accept. It is my destiny to follow the path I now walk." Ferny paced furiously on the deck as Hoban shook his head in the background.

Hannah took a quick glance his way and suddenly realized that there was more at stake than just leaving direct control of the bed and breakfast in other peoples' hands. She'd have to effectively end any chance of a close relationship with John Spiritwarrior, but a new one with Hoban would become available.

Ferny, to an even greater extent, was plagued by a romantic entanglement: Jeran. For years, life had crashed down violently in between them and kept them apart. First it was Jeran's training as a Meridell Knight, then the Bringer Wars, and now when things had finally settled enough for the relationship to gain some headway…

"You're thinking about Jeran, huh? I'm thinking of John…I thought we had something but now this opportunity is staring me in the face. Hoban is cute, so it may not be a big loss. But you've been trying to build a relationship with Jeran for years…"

"Maybe it's destiny that we have this distance between us. He has his role to play and I must follow this path I'm on. I just hope that some day our roads will cross and then run parallel to each other for a while." Ferny lamented as Hannah put her arm on Ferny's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

Hannah and Ferny met up with the newlyweds at Meridell Docks a few days later. The bombshell was dropped inside the bed and breakfast that night. Surprisingly, Kanrik and Mariko took the news well. Over the next few days, Hannah and Ferny made their final arrangements and were ready to leave at the end of the week.

On Saturday, as Ferny entered her mansion on the edge of Meridell, she was stunned to find an armor-wearing Lupe sitting in her rocking chair sipping coffee. She knew who it was and she also knew that she was about to endure the full force of Jeran's frustration.

"You just can't stay put, can you? I finally get used to my job as a Meridell Knight and you have this business going and I think for once we'll finally get to settle down together. But no, we can't possibly do that!" he fumed as I tried to explain things to him.

"I wanted that too but I know in my heart that I have to do this. It's like destiny is pulling me in this direction. Please try to understand…"

"I've been trying to understand for years. And for years I've wanted to just give up on you but the destiny you believe in so much won't let me. This leaves me with no other choice but to go on this warrior's journey with you." Jeran stated firmly as I gasped in disbelief.

"But…you've sworn to protect Meridell…the King won't let you leave…what am I doing?" I asked myself out loud as I realized that I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I appreciate your concern but the King will let me depart considering the kind of soldiers I have under me. They'll be able to contact me if anything is happening in Meridell that is beyond their ability to handle."

With her final doubts quieted to a whimper, Jeran and Ferny spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready. When they reached _The Cyrodrake's Gaze_ a few hours later, Hannah and Hoban were arm in arm waiting for them on deck. Hannah, needless to say, was a little bit taken back at seeing Jeran and Ferny together on the ship.

"So the Meridell Knight wants to try his sea legs, huh?" Captain Tuan laughed before Hannah could release her own comment on the situation.

"It was either that or let Ferny slip away from me again. And I'm kind of interested to see if Ferny has what it takes to survive at the Shaolin Temple."

"One wonders if you, Jeran, are ready. She did tell you about the choice she has to make there, right..." Hoban started to say as Jeran glared over at Ferny. She was holding her head in her hands and trying to give Jeran her best 'I'm so sorry' look.

"Grandmaster Lu Ping wants me to go on a journey, on foot, with two of his best students. They will be leaving at the end of the month and I don't know where they'll be going or how long they'll be doing this. I haven't decided yet, if that is any comfort to you."

Jeran didn't speak but he made a symbol with his right hand indicating that it was a small comfort at best. He knew that she was going to go, in some way or another, and he was now committed to coming along for the ride. He even knew what she'd be doing and this is what worried him the most.

Despite all of the anxiety that was hanging over the ship like a heavy fog, the two day trip to Shenkuu was relatively peaceful and relaxing. Jeran and Ferny waved goodbye as Hannah wished them good luck with working on their relationship. As _The Cyrodrake's Gaze_ sailed off in the distance, Jeran and Ferny couldn't help feeling a little bit like Kanrik and Mariko and they wondered how much would change before they would see them again.


	6. The Juggling Act

The B and B

The Juggling Act

_Written By Joshua King_

"Honey…I can't find my socks!" Kanrik said as he hopped around while trying to get his pants on.

Mariko was in the bathroom and didn't have to look to know how silly Kanrik could be while struggling with something so simple. She also chuckled inside because this wasn't the first time Kanrik's socks had seemingly tried to escape from their apartment.

"It was your turn to fold the laundry, if I recall correctly. Don't tell me you didn't get it done…" Mariko responded as Kanrik entered the bathroom and began to put on his belt. With that done, he started to fill his right palm with shaving cream from the can on the sink.

"I did do the laundry…I even ironed my shirts. But I still can't seem to find the green golf socks that you know I like to wear as soon as they're clean." Kanrik replied as Mariko silently left the bathroom and, instinctively, looked inside their wall closet. She quickly felt around inside the pockets of Kanrik's old and dusty golf bag. Sure enough, she found his socks just as he was walking out of the bathroom with a towel in hand.

"Thanks, love. It's funny that I always put them there, never go golfing on a real eighteen hole course, and yet I still manage to both forget where they are and keep putting them there anyway. Maybe it's my little act of faith that I'll get into Meridell Country Club someday."

"Keep dreaming, my sweet. As long as we have _Hannah and Ferny's Bed and Breakfast_ to manage, you'll just have to practice your close game at the local putt-putt." Mariko kidded as she punched Kanrik's arm lightly. After watching Kanrik put his socks on in the same way he did his khakis, she led him outside and they both walked hand in hand down the road to the bed and breakfast.

**The Bed and Breakfast…9 a.m…**

"Armin! Do you and Ana have breakfast ready yet?" Mariko asked as she and Kanrik walked in and smelled the light scents of bacon and maple syrup in the air.

"I'm filling up the drinks now. Anastasia's going to the library to finish up some homework with your permission."

"That's fine. She's doing so well in her classes; we wouldn't want her grades to slip because of us." Kanrik stated with a chuckle as Ana bolted out the door with her backpack barely hanging on for the ride.

Kanrik and Mariko shook their heads as Armin closed the front door. Either Ana was really into studying or she was heading somewhere other than the library. It didn't really worry them too much though; she would have been able to leave in less than an hour anyway according to her work schedule.

"I wonder why she left in such a hurry. I bet she's waited until the last minute to finish her assignments again." Armin commented as Kanrik did an abrupt double-take. Mariko was out of earshot.

"What do you mean, again? The Anastasia I know is at least two or three days ahead of her assignments. Has something changed with her that we don't know about?" Kanrik asked Armin as he began to cringe a little.

Kanrik sighed as he motioned for Armin to sit down at one of the empty tables in the dining room. Like a true friend, he tried to be easy with Armin as he patiently coaxed him into talking about Ana's sudden change in behavior.

"I don't know how much I should tell you with Ana not being here and all. But I also feel like I need to talk to someone I trust or she won't ever get any help."

"You can stop at any time, Armin. I'm not a red-cloaked inquisitor about to pry the truth out of you on penalty of torture or death! There's no pressure to say anything more than you are able to, I promise."

"In that case…" Armin agreed as he took a deep breath. Mariko finished up her duties and quietly sat next to her husband and held Armin's paw to comfort him.

"I guess it began a few months ago when Ana ended her junior year of high school. She started telling me how much pressure she was under to get into Alexandria University, which is the most prestigious college on the planet. She's only been three weeks into her senior year at Excalibur High School and she's already on the cheerleading and volleyball teams in addition to her classes."

"Hmm…" Kanrik thought out loud as Armin continued.

"She has no free time. She gets here at five a.m. to open the store with me, works until eight, gets to the high school within fifteen minutes, stays there until six or seven, and then does homework until ten or eleven at night. She spends her weekends cramming for exams or outside doing community volunteering…" Armin stammered as he threw up his hands.

"Something's going to give. Either she's going to cut down some of her activities or she's going to burn out. I've already noticed how tired she is all of the time and I imagine she's doing everything she can just to put a smile on her face every day." Mariko said quietly as Kanrik suddenly noticed Ana coming to the door.

Without saying anything, Armin rushed upstairs while Kanrik and Mariko took neutral positions behind the lobby counter. By the time Ana walked through the door they looked like they normally did during the slow periods when customers weren't hounding them. But Anastasia wasn't fooled in the slightest.

"What's going on? Even you guys aren't that static when someone comes into the bed and breakfast."

Kanrik and Mariko were not the kind of people to lie to others and especially not to friends. So with a heavy sigh they motioned for Ana to sit down with them. Armin didn't have to be told that he would not help himself by being present. Thankfully, he had plenty of bedrooms to clean before the nightly customers arrived.

It didn't take but a few minutes before Ana became visibly upset. She kept looking up at the stairs with a distinctive frown on her face but didn't say a word to Kanrik and Mariko. It wasn't until Mariko tried to comfort her by touching her hand on the table that Ana showed any physical reaction. Pushing herself away from the table, Ana made up for lost time and launched a full-blown tirade.

"What gives you the right to judge my life? You're not my parents! They depend on me to help pay the bills and they want me to make something of my life which I'm trying to do. The world doesn't care about whether I'm happy or not. All they are concerned with is if I have the education and the skills to succeed. Being happy won't get me into Alexandria University or get me into my career as a criminal lawyer…only my hard work will do that."

"We just don't want you to burn out and it's clear to anyone that all of this responsibility is getting to you." Mariko said with concern as she was given an icy glare in return.

"What's getting to me is you two not knowing how to mind your own business and a former friend who couldn't keep his fat mouth shut! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a chemistry project, two pages of trigonometry, and a three thousand word essay on Sakhmet-Qasala relations to finish before Monday."

Before Ana could get very far, however, Mariko daringly went behind her and gave her a big hug. At first Ana resisted, but inside she realized how inconsiderate she had been to her, Kanrik, and Armin.

"Maybe all of this is getting to me after all," she thought. As the idea raced through her mind, she could feel how much Mariko cared for her. She started to cry and Armin quickly rushed over with tissues in hand.

The tears didn't bring any solutions to the problems she was facing but she felt free for the first time in a long time. She realized that she didn't have to bear the weight and pressure of school by herself anymore. What she didn't realize was that at the very moment Mariko let go of her, a call was made on her behalf which would change her forever…


	7. The Stirring of Conflict

The B and B

The Stirring of Conflict

_Written By Joshua King_

The day couldn't have been any better for sailing. The sky was partially cloudy and the sun moved around the marshmallow-like puffs as if it were dancing. On each side of the ship dubbed 'The Cyrodrake's Gaze,' dolphins and fish swam as if racing other and the hulking mass which they surrounded.

But all was not so well for one lady; she didn't care about the beautiful weather or the creatures of the sea. All she was concerned with was monetary coins of various amounts and the data on her laptop which said she wasn't making as much of it as she wanted.

"Five thousand neopoints a day! That's all we're making on average this month my friend. And this is after we broke a company record in July. What is going on, Ferny? I demand an explanation!"

"You know as well as I do that as autumn gets going business slows down considerably. Children are starting their school year and the holidays are not far away and that gives people less time off from their duties. This is the way it was last year and that's the way it will be as long as we're in this type of business. So get a grip, will you?" Ferny explained as Hannah continued to fume on the other end.

"We should be doing some promotional advertising of the bed and breakfast instead of just sitting on our back ends. Or are you so wrapped up in your field trip to worry about our receding profits?"

"I care more for our customers than how much extra money we make. The bed and breakfast is about family and we do well enough promoting our services via word of mouth. We do too much beyond that and we start looking more like a franchise than a humble place for food and rest."

"And here I thought that a business' ultimate goal was making more money. We might as well be running a charity." Hannah said sarcastically as she hung up her cell phone leaving Ferny perplexed and angry on the other end.

Jeran shook his head as he stood by Ferny, leaning his back on a palm tree at the oasis they had stopped at. They had left the students of the Shaolin Temple to go their own way a few days ago and they were now heading for Qasala, the kingdom ruled by King Jazan Naseem and his wife Nabile.

"She'll never understand, will she?" Jeran asked as Ferny sighed and laughed at the same time. Less than a decade ago, she would have been of the same mind as Hannah. Time had taught her many lessons and given her much wisdom: all of it the hard way.

"Guess her background has a lot to do with it. It's only been since she started doing her treasure hunting that she's been able to get beyond living paycheck to paycheck. If the bed and breakfast ever goes bottom up, I'll have my riches to fall back on. But her…I think she's afraid of losing her life as it is. So she's completely focused on keeping the bed and breakfast financially stable." Ferny explained as Jeran nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess you're right. So why are we going to Qasala anyway?"

"King Jazan wants to get all of Neopian royalty together to discuss some things: trade, relations…basically a bunch of boring political matters." Ferny replied as Jeran perked up.

"But I just love boring political matters. And it will be a good chance for me to see how King Skarl reacts when he's with Neopians that are on his level." Jeran laughed heartily as we passed by the Qasalan gates.

**Meanwhile, onboard **_**"The Cyrodrake's Gaze"**_**…**

"Sometimes I can't stand that Acara! She's got all that money and yet she's not greedy. Here I am trying to keep the one thing going that putting food on my table and she could care less." Hannah stomped around. _Here we go again…_Hoban thought.

"Look. I'm sure that Ferny has the best interests of the bed and breakfast in mind. I mean, five thousand neopoints a day is pretty good if you ask me." Hoban replied as he received an "_I don't care what you think"_ glance from Hannah in return.

Before Hoban could get angry himself, Captain Tuan rang the familiar bell which called everyone on the ship to dinner. Hoban distanced himself from Hannah on purpose as he followed her down from the crow's nest. He didn't feel like being around her until she started to act like the Hannah Hawthorne that he loved.

Unfortunately for Hoban, Hannah decided to bring up the situation again at dinner. He guessed that she wanted a panel to tell her that she was right and that Ferny should get on her knees and apologize for questioning Hannah's business savvy.

"So that's what I think. The bed and breakfast needs to promote itself much more than it has been." Hannah stated as everyone at the table began to talk among themselves for a moment.

"You're sounding like you want to turn the bed and breakfast into a franchise or something like that. Most businesses that cater to the idea of being a home away from home simply promote by word of mouth and trust the customers to keep the place going. Do you want to spread the Eyrie's wings, so to speak?" Captain Tuan asked as Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I do. Maybe that's what the bed and breakfast needs: to branch out to other places. In fact, a new bed and breakfast in Shenkuu sounds like a really good idea. But there's just one problem: Ferny will never agree to it." Hannah grumbled while biting on a breadstick.

"Then that settles it. You're just going to have to let Ferny run the business side of the bed and breakfast as she sees fit and you continue to run the other side of it. But I know you wish that the roles were reversed." Anjou chimed in.

"Of course I do. If Ferny is so focused on customer service, then let her run that side of things and let me take care of the rattling coins…but again I hit the roadblock of Ferny's approval which I won't get."

"I think you and Ferny need to have a long overdue discussion on how the business is going to proceed and what the best way to do it is. I'm sure that having heated arguments over your cellphones will only make you two more upset with each other." Hoban told Hannah as she nodded slowly.

Seconds later, Hannah's cell phone rang again and Ferny was on the other line. It seemed that fate had decided to make them have that discussion as Ferny asked Hannah to meet her at the Golden Sun, one of the restaurants in Shenkuu, to talk about the future of the restaurant face to face…


	8. The Hour of Decision

The B and B

The Hour of Decision

_Written By Joshua King_

Hannah Hawthorne walked into _The Golden Sun_ with only one thing in mind: getting exactly what she wanted. Some would say that her attitude was self-serving but for her it was a matter of self-preservation. She needed the restaurant to be as successful as possible and there was only one way, in her mind, to make that happen.

After being shown to a table in the back of the restaurant, Hannah and Ferny embraced each other and, as Jeran waved goodbye to them, started to look at their menus. As this was one of their favorite places to eat it didn't take either of them long to decide what they wanted and, after they gave the menus back to the waitress, they got down to brass tacks.

"Do you still think we should franchise the bed and breakfast?" Ferny asked suddenly which took Hannah back a bit. She hadn't expected Ferny to be so direct so soon but she nodded with an air of confidence as Ferny took a sip from her cup of steaming tea.

"Then I'd say we have a severe conflict of interest...one which we're going to have to resolve before either one of us leaves this room. One thing I won't stand is having a house divided against itself. We're either going to have to come to a compromise or..."

"...or what? Don't even say what I think you're going to say! I've put in too much time, sweat, and dedication! This is my job, my means of income, my life we're talking about here!" Hannah ranted as Ferny begged her to calm down. The irony of the present Ferny versus the former Ferny wasn't lost on Hannah as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's the truth, Hannah. Now I've thought about this long and hard and I've decided that doing some advertisements on television might not be such a bad idea after all...but done in a manner which is still down to earth. I can't betray the customers that our restaurant is founded on by trying to create an empire."

"I'm not asking for an empire, Ferny. A fiefdom, maybe, but not an empire. You act as if I want to take over Neopia with bed and breakfasts in the manner of a conquering general." Hannah said sarcastically as Ferny did her best to keep her cool.

"You might not be asking for it but in the minds of our faithful patrons that's exactly what we'll be trying to do...they already have to wait weeks for a seat at _The Kelp_ and _The Golden Dubloon_ won't take neopoints or neocash. I don't want our business becoming the same thing: an exclusive inn that only the most faithful can patron."

Before Hannah could respond with another rebuttal their food arrived. Calling an unspoken timeout, Hannah and Ferny started eating and almost forgot that they were having a heated argument. Getting a refill on her tea, Ferny's mind was in turbo mode as she tried to come up with some way to satisfy Hannah's insatiable desires without compromising her principles. She was still drawing a blank as Hannah fired off another mortar round.

"You're failing to realize the fact that we're already becoming a franchise. What do you call our sister restaurant in the Lost Desert? For the love of...Kanrik and Mariko are bringing in more profits than we are each month!"

"The Lost Desert also has a thriving tourist economy and Qasala is quickly becoming as big a metropolis as Sakhmet. Meridell has never been known for having a lot of visitors especially in the summer." Ferny quietly replied as Hannah came close to tearing at her hair.

"I swear...you can't see the forest for the trees!"

With this final jab, Ferny decided that she'd just about had enough. She'd tried to be reasonable, tried to come to a compromise, but Hannah wouldn't budge. It was as if Hannah had turned into what she'd been almost a decade ago...a spoilt brat who wanted everything her way or nothing at all. So she did something she hoped she'd never regret...she grabbed Hannah by the shirt and jerked her forward so their heads made contact.

"Here's the deal: I've tried to reason with you but now you're making this personal. Since that's how you want to play your hand I'm going to get real personal and straight to the point. We're not franchising beyond the two bed and breakfasts we have at this time. End of story. If you don't like it then make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out to the unemployment line. Got me?" Ferny warned as she let go of Hannah's shirt and allowed Hannah to fall back into her seat.

Leaving as gracefully as she came in, Ferny left the restaurant and casually walked towards the Imperial Palace for the first of several meetings with other royalty over the course of the weekend. On the way, she called both of the bed and breakfasts and checked up on them spending considerable time on her cellphone with Armin and Anastasia. The Meridell Fireworks Competition was that same weekend and Ferny expected a rush of customers and wanted to ensure that they could handle the extra workload.

Hannah, meanwhile, was still in _The Golden Sun_ in a state of shock. She'd been handed an abrupt ultimatum and it was now or never as far as she was concerned. For weeks and weeks a battle plan had been forming in the deep recesses of her mind to take control of the bed and breakfasts. But the only question was...would she act on it?

In her heart she was still loyal to Ferny and a part of her wanted to simply cut her losses and believe in the philosophy that her business partner was clinging to. On the other hand, she had been and always would be a treasure hunter and she couldn't help but see the bed and breakfasts as being like a rare jewel all hers for the taking.

Making her own cellphone call, Hannah made an important and decisive decision. She would inevitably go down with the ship if her idea failed but she saw it as a calculated but richly rewarding risk. It would be better than taking over the bed and breakfasts, while Ferny was preoccupied with her royal engagements, as she didn't have the heart to betray someone who was such a close friend. And, as another plus, she and Ferny would have no more reason to argue...

**Meanwhile, on the way to the Imperial Palace...**

Ferny couldn't help but enjoy the breezes blowing by her as she drew ever closer to the Imperial Palace. Already she'd passed by her half-sister Princess Amira who was traveling in a specially-made cart being carried by four muscular Grundos. They waved to each other and Ferny could hear Amira's trademark huff as she whisked on by. What surprised her was that King Jazan and Queen Nabile hadn't passed by yet...she didn't think that they'd be so early in arriving but sure enough they were standing outside of the palace almost as if they were waiting there just for her. Climbing the massive amounts of steps in leaps and bounds Ferny, in what was a dazzling yet functional qijong dress, greeted them both with a warm smile.

"Your bed and breakfast has been quite a blessing to us. Kanrik and Mariko are handling things quite well in my opinion." King Jazan complimented Ferny as she walked inside the palace with him and his wife.

"So I've heard...it certainly puts my mind at ease. Excuse my outward display of stress but Hannah and I..."

"You and her are still in disagreement, I take it. Don't worry so much. Everything will work out in due time." Queen Nabile encouraged Ferny as she was suddenly interrupted by a call. It was from Hannah and at the worst possible time as the first royal meeting was within minutes.

"Please excuse me, I have to take this." Ferny said humbly as she nearly ran out of the palace and into one of the side gardens.

"What is it, Hannah? The first meeting is about to get started..."

"I've thought things over and I've decided to resign...I'm going to join the crew of the Cyrodrake's Gaze. It's for the best as me and you will never see eye to eye on the direction of the bed and breakfast."

"I'm sorry to hear that but perhaps you're right if we do part ways. We'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course...you've meant so much to me over the years. That's one of the reasons I'm resigning...I fear our differences would have jeopardized our friendship." Hannah replied as Ferny wished her the best.

"I wish you the same...now hurry and get to your meeting before you look like a complete doofus. I'll call you later." Hannah said with a laugh as Ferny clicked her cellphone shut. For the first time in days Ferny smiled one of her big smiles. She was sad that Hannah was moving on but she was also filled with joy at the new adventures that her best friend would experience.

"Come on, Fernypoo...they're going to start without you!" Jeran poked his head out of the palace and said as Ferny responded by running up the stairs again and almost diving into the palace...


	9. The Perfect 'Cup' Couple

The B and B

The Perfect 'Cup' Couple

Kanrik and Mariko Crestmere knew that they had been through one of the most insane months that their branch of the bed and breakfast had ever seen. Even now they could still feel the wave of excitement that had been built up for the fourth annual Altador Cup. The Lost Desert team had did very well in earning third place which made the two of them very happy.

In turn Princess Fernypoo had decorated the Meridell location with tapestry encouraging the Knights in their quest for greatness. They were stuck in the middle part of the standings for the duration of the cup but Ferny didn't mind so much as she still had a good time cheering for them.

Hannah, for her part, was a dedicated Shenkuu fanatic and was caught up in the frenzy of celebration encouraged by the entire crew of _The Cyrodrake's Gaze_. Bonju had even suggested that they head to Krawk Island and launch a preemptive strike in lieu of next year's competition but was quickly shouted down by the rest of the hearty mates and Captain Tuan.

Back in the Lost Desert, Kanrik was just finishing the decorations when a surprise visitor entered their establishment...it was Leera Heggle and he had a big smile on his face. After sharing a warm embrace with his host, and what he wanted to eat and drink, Leera sat down as another person entered: Mirsha Grelinek. Seeing the two of them together was a shock initially but as they sat down together, holding each other's hand, Kanrik could see the chemistry that the two of them had.

"You're a very beautiful couple...reminds me of Mariko and myself. I apologize if that was too forward..."

"Not at all, Kanrik. We're still a little surprised by it ourselves..." Leera replied as Kanrik brought out his food and took Mirsha's order. Mariko was just coming from the upstairs part of the bed and breakfast and lit up as soon as she saw her childhood friend.

"Mirsha! How are you?" she pleasantly asked while nearly flying down the stairs. Upon seeing Leera she lit up even more and started asking them questions as if she were back in high school with the next piece of juicy gossip in her hands.

"Well we've always been friends even when facing each other and our respective teams...I guess we just decided to give in to our unspoken feelings. Looking at it now I don't know why we waited so long." Mirsha stated as Kanrik brought her food and gave his wife a look that told her that they needed to give their guests some privacy.

It was not to be, however, as the rest of the Lost Desert Mummies entered the bed and breakfast and, upon seeing Leera with Mirsha, began to chuckle despite having known about their relationship for weeks. That is until Leera put his hands on the table, leaned forward, and glared at all of them in a mix of anger, frustration, and annoyance.

"Would you please stop your childish giggling? Mirsha and I are trying to eat in peace..." he told them as they immediately calmed down and looked with apologetic eyes at their captain.

"It's okay, Leera, I'm not offended. You should have seen the way that my teammates acted when they heard the news that we were together. Of course my fist going through a two inch thick block of solid oak quickly silenced it." Mirsha said sweetly as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss and headed for the restroom.

Once Mirsha was outside of earshot Leera's teammates walked up to him and asked him if she had really done that. Leera responded by giving them a closer look at the left side of his face: he had a noticeable discoloration about two inches below his left eye.

"I told Mirsha this morning about how I love to go to Qasala and practice Judo with King Jazan in the gym within the royal palace. She offered to test my skills and, unfortunately, I got the worst part of the deal."

Mirsha returned a few moments later just as Leera was turning his head away. His teammates quickly said goodbye to the couple with mixed expressions on their faces. They left and Mirsha, assuming that he had told them about their morning sparring session, started to chuckle as she kissed his bruised cheek.

"There...I made it all better." Mirsha said as Leera's heart skipped a beat. As strong as he was he was really a softie when it came to people he cared about. And with every passing second he fell even more deeply in love with the woman sitting across from him. A question came to his mind but he knew that it wasn't the right time to ask it.

Kanrik, seeing that they had both finished their meal, took their dishes to the back. Returning with the bill Leera pulled a five thousand neopoint bill from his wallet and handed it to Kanrik. Thanking him for the considerable tip Kanrik went behind the counter again and, after putting the money into the register, helped Mariko wipe off the countertop and shelves.

"I'll spend a neopoint for your thoughts, Leera." Mirsha said which snapped Leera back into reality as he hadn't stopped thinking about the question on his mind. Mirsha put both of her hands under her chin and, with her elbows on the table, leaned forward to listen to her boyfriend's reply.

"I was thinking of a question...but we both know what that question is and what the answer would be. We're at the prime of our careers and right now we're in a place in life that we're both happy with so..."

"...So what? Haven't you learned by now that I'm full of surprises?" Mirsha replied as Leera mouthed _'That's what I love about you'_ as everything in him begged to have the courage to just say what he wanted without worrying about what it would sound like.

They both knew that the life-changing question wouldn't be asked that day or even for the next several months. It was the fact that they both believed in it being their destiny and felt their hearts slowly becoming knit as one that mattered. Even Kanrik and Mariko, who were still looking upon them silently, could see what they did. It reminded them of their own tearful, emotional journey years ago and it warmed their hearts...and their love for each other.


	10. The Horizon's Edge

The B and B

The Horizon's Edge

_Author's Note: Like with 'The Prower Chronicles/The Prower Experience, this is the last chapter of 'The B and B' that will be in this series. Thanks again to all of the fans who have supported my work. Please look forward to the prequel to this series entitled 'Ancient Evil' which will be debuting in a few months. Now enjoy this final installment...Ferny's orders!_

Hannah and Hoban, sitting in the crow's nest of _The Cyrodrake's Gaze_, looked upon the gorgeous sunrise together. Like a Fire Youyoo slowly bouncing up from the ground, the sun climbed into the sky and Hannah shed a tear as a gentle, sea salty breeze blew by them both. It had been only a few days and she already missed her best friend.

"I know I can call her or email her at any time but..."

"It's just not the same as working side by side, is it?" Hoban replied finishing Hannah's emotional thought.

"No, no it's not...but I do get to see Kanrik and Mariko twice a week so I can't complain too much. I'm just glad that we're headed there now to deliver their supplies for the weekend."

Hoban was going to agree with her verbally but Captain Tuan's infamous horn, signaling that Bonju had finished making their breakfast, interrupted any plans for carrying their conversation further. In a small way, to save her rough and tough image, Hannah was thankful.

**Meanwhile at the Meridell Bed and Breakfast...**

Ferny was very solemn as she, and all but one of her closest companions, entered the one room in her castle turned restaurant/inn that only they could enter. It was a practice that they had done together once a year for five years and it was a very important reminder to them of the sacred charge that they had: to prevent the return of the most powerful wizard that had ever set foot in Neopia at all costs.

In the room was one singular item: a rainbow-colored orb which pulsated on the outside, and swirled like crashing waves on the inside, with magical energies. Held aloft by a powerful magnetic field it was the sole container for the Five Spheres of Magic and the permanent place of imprisonment for Jahbal. Outside of Ferny reciting a very long and detailed cantrip that only she knew it was impossible for him, or the elements inside, to escape their circular prison.

After gazing in silence at the artifact, and each other, they exited the room as quietly as they had entered. Speaking a short but effective spell aloud, Ferny magically sealed the door shut. They continued to smile at each other, like little kids who loved having a secret just to themselves, as they went downstairs together with the intent of looking as if nothing unusual had happened. Magnus the Torch waved goodbye to them almost immediately after they had stepped away from the helical staircase as Magax followed closely behind: Jeran and Jazan opted to stay and order an early lunch before they returned to their conference with King Skarl and King Hagan the Wise.

About ten minutes later Armin and Anastasia had their food ready and Ferny picked it up and carried it over to the table nearest the front door. After taking a long whiff at the goodness that waited to tantilize their taste buds, Jazan and Jeran leaned closer to Ferny and she did the same.

"I wish Hannah had been with us...our reunion just didn't feel quite right without her" Jazan said in a whisper so as to keep their discussion as private as possible.

"It couldn't be helped. She is now in the service of Captain Tuan and his crew and she's happy there. I'm just sorry that we weren't able to work out our professional differences before she left. I can't tell you how many times I have to explain to patrons where she is and what she's doing." Ferny replied as she laid down their meal on the table.

"You should call her later...let her know that, ahem, 'it' is safe and sound." Jeran lightly joked as Ferny gave him a playful smirk in return and walked back behind the service counter.

_"I might just do that..._" she thought as she organized a few things on the shelves behind her.

**Back on **_**The Cyrodrake's Gaze...**_

After eating a breakfast that would make even the chefs at _The Kelp_ jealous, Hannah and Hoban began their daily chore list with earnest as they neared the Lost Desert coastline. Passing by the familiar, but still awe-inspiring, glaciers that floated from the southern end of Neopia, Hannah pushed the deck mop she was holding as she hummed a sea shanty that she'd heard Anjou whistling to himself earlier in the day.

Hoban returned to the steering wheel and, after finding a proper anchorage for the ship, guided her ever so gracefully into the same nook that they used to dock the ship twice a week.

"Want to drop the anchor, Hannah?" Hoban asked as Hannah almost skipped towards the anchor rode and watched the chain and anchor sink down into the depths of the sea.

"Anchors aweigh, Hoban!" Hannah yelled with joy as she suddenly heard her cellphone start ringing in her dress pocket. Her boyfriend, and soon to be husband, couldn't help but laugh at Hannah acting like a newcomer as he watched her go below deck to answer her phone in private.

Once she was near her private quarters, Hannah clicked her phone open and heard a familiar and welcome voice on the other end. Although Hannah was very glad to be talking to Ferny for the first time in a few days she also felt a little regret as well for having missed their yearly reunion for the first time.

"So was it any more exciting than it usually is?"

"Not really...I'm sure your adventures on the ship are though. I've got the open ears if you have the time, my friend." Ferny replied as Hannah almost immediately started telling them about Captain Tuan surprise visitor, Isca, a few months ago. Story after story followed back and forth between them and, to their silent surprise, it was as if they'd never left each other's side...

**The End**


End file.
